swfo_roleplayersfandomcom-20200216-history
Assault on Zakuul
The Assault on Zakuul was a major battle that marked the end of the five-year Eternal War, freeing the galaxy from the Fallen Emperor Sycthian's control. The Galactic Resistance, joining forces with the True Sith Empire, invaded the capital of the Fallen Empire, Zakuul, in hopes of ending Sycthian's regime once and for all. It was in this battle that Yana dueled Sycthian to the death, defeating him and sending him to exile on Odessen, whilst preparing greater plans for the galaxy himself. In the aftermath of the assault, Nullhiles took control of the Fallen Empire in order to stabilize the Eternal Throne. __TOC__ Prelude Before the Galactic Resistance invaded Zakuul, they were liberating Coruscant from the Fallen Empire's control. Leaders of the Resistance, Vashii and Kaiden Fey, made plans for the liberation of Coruscant. With help from their allies, the Resistance managed to spark chaos on Coruscant from within, causing riots in the capital of Galactic City, ensuing in a small rebellion against the Fallen Empire. The Resistance quickly mobilized on Coruscant, destroying the Imperial Palace after battling High Justice Huthane. The Resistance then came under fire by Sycthian himself, who immediately battled Nullhiles and Kranak over control of the Forcesabers. Sycthian was ultimately stopped with help from Chesa "Ny" Flare, but completed his objective, leaving Coruscant to harness the Forcesabers on Zakuul. Background Preparing to Invade Subsequently after the Galactic Resistance retook Coruscant and reorganized it under their control, the Fallen Empire had yet another massive rally on their capital of Zakuul. There, the Fallen Emperor Sycthian, alongside his subordinates Kraven Voz and High Justice Huthane, reassured the Empire's many citizens that their grasp over the galaxy is still ongoing, and that the Resistance will pay dearly for their crimes. Later, Sycthian viewed his amassed collection of the legendary Forcesabers, until he was confronted by Yana, who gave him an ultimatum to give up or die trying, although Sycthian ignored Yana's threats, ordering him to prepare for the final duel of his life. Meanwhile on the Resistance headquarters of Rhen Var, Vindictive leader High Lord Valn, alongside Vashii, Kranak, Kaiden Fey, Nullhiles and Yana himself all discussed recent events, Vashii proposing to finally end the Eternal War by initiating a frontal assault on Zakuul, although having a rule to reduce any civilian casualties. Soon, both Neal Akem and Orin Shan arrived and joined the war council, creating a Resistance task-force. Yana returned to Dromund Kaas and recruited the help of Darth Imperius, Darth Shayara, Darth Kron and Darth Malash. The Resistance group met up one last time before making their way to Zakuul, ready to end the war. The Assault The Galactic Resistance and the True Sith fleets arrived on Zakuul and immediately engaged the Eternal Fleet, whilst the Resistance's task-force fought on the surface of Sovereign City. Jedi Dynasty members Noman Karr and Jak Kree then made their way to assist their allies on the battlefield. During this time, Sycthian organized yet another rally, planning to finally use the combined power of the Forcesabers to turn the tide of the battle. Zakuul turned more into a battlefield as the Resistance and Sith fought the Fallen Empire's forces, with Cain Barakis and High Justice Huthane joining the fight, the latter taking on the Resistance task-force. However, Sycthian then emerged from above the Grand Citadel of Zakuul and used the power of the Forcesabers, as well as the Mark of the Force, to completely incinerate his own people within the capital of Sovereign City in a gargantuan white flame of lightning, killing both Jak and Huthane, much to the shock of the Resistance and the people of Zakuul. Sycthian then confronted the Resistance on the surface, ready for the final battle that will decide the fate of the galaxy. The Duel of Destiny With Zakuul's defenses broken and the Fallen Empire's forces quickly being depleted, the Galactic Resistance witnessed the destruction of Sovereign City at the hands of the Fallen Emperor Sycthian, as unexpected as it was. Soon enough, Sith leaders Darth Kron, Darth Malash, Darth Imperius and Darth Shayara, as well as Nullhiles and Kranak made their way to finally confront and defeat Sycthian once and for all to save the galaxy from his reign. Sycthian then summoned his only remaining allies, the High Eternal Lord Kraven Voz and a legion of Eternal Knights, gathered around the Fallen Emperor. Exchanging final words, the Resistance immediately engaged Sycthian and his forces. .]] During the destructive battle that followed, Noman Karr lashed out on Sycthian for killing his partner Jak Kree, but was swatted aside, mocked for his attempt at vengeance. Eventually, the combined powers of the Resistance managed to eliminate the legions of Eternal Knights and Skytroopers alike, and then defeated Kraven Voz. Frustrated by his constant failure, Sycthian used the power of the combined Forcesabers to severely injure Kraven with one blast. Sycthian then faced the Resistance, unleashing the Mark of the Force. However, amidst the battle, a familiar face returned to challenge Sycthian, Sarah Sibria, whom he thought he killed a year ago. Moments later, Chesa "Ny" Flare arrived as well to aid the Resistance, but was bested. However, Sycthian was then finally challenged into the Duel of Destiny by his newest nemesis, Yana, who was watching the entire battle. Engaging in an absolutely devastating duel, the battlefield shook as Yana eventually brought Sycthian to his knees, ending his reign once and for all. Although he couldn't kill Sycthian at this time, he was able to instead send him through the Force in flames, stripping most of his power away and sending him into exile on Odessen whilst he proclaimed his allegiance to Ancharus. With the Eternal Fleet now on the loose, Null swiftly took over the Eternal Throne and became the new Eternal Emperor with Sycthian's defeat. Aftermath Following the Assault of Zakuul, despite the high casualties of the citizens that died in Sovereign City, notably including Jedi Jak Kree, the Galactic Resistance was able to begin rebuilding the galaxy with help from the new Eternal Emperor Nullhiles, who took control over the Fallen Empire and the Eternal Throne. Although the Eternal War finally came to an end with Sycthian's defeat, work wasn't done yet. In the months to come, the Resistance was tasked with dealing with the Fallen Empire's remnants, whom were led by Nihalok, and soon coming face-to-face with their temporary ally Yana, who finally completed his bargain and prepared to show his true colors to the galaxy, claim it for the Cult of Ancharus to initiate a greater scheme. Category:Battles Category:Conflicts